1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data acquisition device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data acquisition device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a device for data acquisition of a vehicle has been widely applied, in particular in an on-board diagnostics (OBD) system of the vehicle. The OBD system may monitor and control the vehicle condition and serve an error code to technicians such that the maintenance technicians are able to check the error parts and characters quickly and correctly by the error code. Nonetheless, the vehicle information needs to be captured, read and diagnosed on a special table of the maintenance factory in order to judge a condition of the vehicle.
Now, the data acquisition device for monitoring the condition of the vehicle is matched with a wireless communication, such that an error condition of the vehicle can be broadcasted through internet and to the driver in real time so as to prevent from a breakdown of the vehicle and enhance the driving safety.
The traditional data acquisition device is usually disposed in front of a driver's seat below a steering wheel and near a throttle pedal or a brake pedal. When the driver moves his legs in driving, the driver may knock the acquisition device to damage it or even get hurt himself. In order to address the forgoing issues, the acquisition device may be designed to be adjustable and rotatable to accommodate to the various types of the vehicles. However, the acquisition device with adjustable and rotatable mechanisms needs more parts so as to increase the manufacturing cost. In addition, the acquisition device may suffer from insufficient securing force, and thus slack from the vehicle due to the vibration of steering the vehicle, noise producing and wearing along the rotating position.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a data acquisition device for a vehicle that is capable of avoiding the foregoing disadvantages.